star_wars_the_endless_journeyfandomcom-20200215-history
NPCs
A list of the major NPC's the Last Resort have met in their travels, listed by their main location. Locations themselves are in order of appearance. Most are present figures, though historical figures are also mentioned. Legend Italics = deceased Current Figures Tatooine Karagga the Unyielding, '''a Hutt titled the 'Supreme Mogul'. '''Bardulla the Hutt, '''a figure spied on by Teemo. '''Bwetusch the Hutt, '''a figure spied on by Teemo. Mos Shuuta '''Devaronian Bartender, '''who offered the party information on how to escape Tatooine. ''Vorn'', the owner of a junkshop that the party then murdered when an attempt to knock him out went awry. '''Spaceport Control Overseer [[Trex|''Trex]]', a Trandoshan Slaver and former Captain of the Krayt Fang Freighter. Killed when the party stole his ship to make their escape. Teemo's Palace [[Teemo the Hutt|Teemo the Hutt]], the bane of the Party until this point. A notable crime lord that dealt in varied trades. '''Banjaxx, '''a Bith musician who spied on Nem'ro for Teemo. ''1 Male Human'', friend of the other gladiators, who fell during the uprising against Teemo. Ryloth 'B'ura B'an, '''a Twi'leki freedom fighter against criminal takeover of the New Meen mine. 'Nyn, '''the Twi'leki leader of the Nabat cell. '''Tuva, Rek'ora and Ur'lan, soldiers and bodyguards under B'ura. Neja B'an, 'daughter of B'ura. '''Angu Drombb'', head of the 'Property Development Team' that encroached upon New Meen. Thwheek, a figure within Teemo's organization. Ota, a Bothan infochant. Geonosis Duke Piddock, head of the Gogum Hive and a keen arms dealer Sullustan, '''the apprehensive and shy alleged tourist '''Vrixx'tt, a Gand individual who scared Hikaru. [[Nem'ro the Hutt|'Nem'ro']]' the Hutt, '''a mogul of Teemo's clan. [[Anatta|'Anatta']]', a Toydarian information broker who works for Nem'ro the Hutt. '''Duke Dimmock, '''head of the Trellik Hive and a prospective business partner for Teemo.The Big OneThe Big One' Nar Shaddaa '''Members of the Elite Saboteurs', figures from an unnamed legendary group within Nox's profession. Old One-Eye, the bartender at the Meltdown Cafe. Gethin, owner of Gethin's Militancy - a gunshop in the Duros Sector. Nar Shaddaa Bounty Guild Liason, the assigned operative on Nar Shaddaa, and a bounty granter for Hikaru. Kenric, '''an undercover agent working to eliminate the Iron Flag gang. '''Sryssa, a high-ranking female member of the Iron Flag gang. [[Urunok|'Urunok']], '''a powerful bounty hunter that tried to take the party prisoner, only to be killed in the confrontation. Emerged alive by some unknown means on Dac weeks later. '''Maso Ten, a resourceful Rodian smuggler on the run for dropping cargo. Captured by the party for a bounty, and later handed in for completion. Gallacher Lan, '''Rodian owner of the Rare Weaponeer ''shop, specialising in weapons and customisations '''Alli Hallola, '''Nikto bounty hunter and weaponsmith Dirakan [[Rosto|'Rosto]], Elder of the Tek Clan [[Tuka Magrehbe|'Captain Tuka']], 'Captain of a free-living band of former pirates. 'Jido Cen, 'leading officer in the Imperial Installation. '''Moff Vandon'', Moff of the Tchan Sector. Killed by Duna during the liberation of Dirakan. Serpent's Coil Tribunal Mesekae R'sath, '''a serpentine mechanic and inventor who operates an off-the-grid hangar for all comers, provided they can pay the fee. His territory is neutral ground. '''Grastudo, a Hutt who is a part of this council Master Skiotis, 'affectionately known as '"Two-Tubes", leader of the Dakre Sky. Head of Security, a large furry individual who is the lead enforcer of the Hangar. Unknown Individuals, '''three of the members of this group Black Sun '''Falleen Leader, an unnamed individual in charge of the local group Darrus, a young Human male. Other NPC's Droid Salesman, '''a Besalisk trader in the planetoid's "Smuggler's Paradise" sector. '''Unknown Handler, the individual overseeing the Party as they negotiate their indentured service to the Coil. Bosco, a very direct individual who peddles in obscure vehicle parts, driving a hefty bargain. Velia, 'the elderly Twi'lek cook at one of the canteens. 'Milaech, a bookish Miralian assigned by Skiotis to oversee the Party's mission. Unknown Prison Delgo, or "King Cat", '''a huge male member of a feline species that seems to be King of the Prison Yard. '''Bored Guard, a man who really just hates his job. Hackers, '''two of the survivors who helped to seal doors behind the group. Syukar Shipyard ''Commander Tsyute'', the seemingly murdered Commander of the facility. [[Lord Kahn|'''Lord Kahn]], '''a menacing member of the Sith whose mere appearance struck the group with fear. Duro Bburru Station '''Old Chef, '''a very aged male Duros who sells various foods from his stall. '''Secretary, '''an unsettling figure within the Tellik library, now contemplating early retirement '''Museum Manager, '''in charge of the Durosi Museum Of Antiquities. '''Muun Jeweler, the easily annoyed purveyor of fineries. Twi'lek Saleswoman, in a weaponry shop. Ithorian Gardener, owner of a seed nursery and local gardening shop. Tomb of Astraxha Mannoc, '''a member of the Duros survivors. '''Venthrix, leader of the Duros survivors Dexios, eldest of the three, eventual victor, called 'The Militant'. Brega, 'second born, financial genius. '''Khaias, '''youngest, called 'The Scholar' [[Drol'kar|'Drol'kar]], '''an ancient alien warlord that once ruled a sizeable portion of the galaxy. Prior Expeditions [[Chronicler Ranthus|Chronicler Ranthus]], a member of Dexios' band who suffered an unknown fate. ''Tinli Sal'', a member of the Queen's original retinue, sacrificed to 'the Mother'. ''Guardsman Terros'', one of the Queensguard, entrusted with a royal blade but corrupted by darkness. Slain during the group's travel through the vaults. Corellia During Space Battle '''Admiral Renken, '''elderly human male in charge of the Republic forces '''Knight Cae'tus, a Mirialan Jedi supporting Admiral Renken. Tython Jedi Council Human Female, '''seemingly in charge of the Council. '''Elderly Human Male, '''highly opinionated, about to be re-deployed to Ilum. '''Zabrak Male, also known as 'The Bar'senthor', deployed to Corellia. Kel Dor Male Cerean Male Ithorian Member 6 Other Members 'Master Bakarn', 'had suffered a 'crisis of identity' and went rogue. ''Master Braga', same as above. Temple Members Master Genn, one of the instructors at the Temple, responsible for teaching Hikaru the Code and principles behind the Jedi. Master Tessiss, '''responsible for teaching younglings, fond of pranks. '''Unknown Chagrian Male, who despite being rather passive, bears many battle scars. Cora Vanden, an acquaintance of Dabrir Vesh, traumatised by an unrevealed event. Others Tormen & Ravage, mentioned as harsh enemies, yet dwarfed in their sadism by Lord Khan The Dark Council, mentioned as deploying in force on Corellia and Ilum. The Besradii Nova See: Besradii Nova NPC's The Aran Moon Broken Durosi, a miner who suffered severe trauma from prior events in the mine. Later killed by the Unknown Master as a lesson to not leave witnesses. Unknown Master, a figure briefly seen on a holotransmitter. ''Lord Prakiss'', a brutal figure, and the Party's toughest foe, managing to take on all seven alone, nearly killing a few members. Selonia Den Mother, 'Whitefang's mother and the increasingly draconian leader of the Den. 'Kufeng, Whitefang's father and the Den's former lead scout, now exiled. Unnamed Guard, 'who watches the Den Entrance 'Telar, warrior of the Covenguard who watches the Trial Chamber. [[The Great Grey One|''The Great Grey One]],'' a terrifying beast that rules the land above. Froz Tausan, '''a scientist and archaeologist, taken captive within the Vault. Rescued, but unknown if she survived the following massacre. '''Navrutu, a fierce warrior of an unknown species, apparently the Mandalorian progenitor race. One of the few to always emerge victorious from his trials within the vault. Now wandering space to perfect and develop. Fahad Kor, '''a Selonian explorer who after being freed returned to his old den to warn them of what lies beneath it. '''Scissa, member of a long forgotten telepathic insectoid race. Seemingly the only survivor. Now listless and unsure, she sought to travel the galaxy and find her place. Namym Nir, a Cathar Jedi Master, captured millennia ago. Happy to learn of the continued existence of the order, he left to reconnect with them. Admiral Khlariel Wedlimbas, a Mon Calamari captured during a wayward mission long ago. Offered to return to the group when they have a military to command, or at least a ship she can captain. Otherwise, her people needed her more right now. Coruscant Pavos Daven, ''a morally questionable scientist who went rogue. Killed by the party for their bounty reward. Dac '''Sulleth, '''the Anzati owner of the Crustacea Inn '''The Consciousness, a mysterious entity formed of many jellyfish-like creatures. King Tendol Nigress, 'the Mon Calamari King of Dac, currently missing following the events on Nar-Keri. [[Shiny Steve|"'Original Shiny Steve"]], the Hirsit sole surviving member of the guardsmen defending the secret meeting. Dubbed the 'New B'ura'. Captain Cassyk, Quarren former head of the Kokad Royal Guard. Following Vesh's flight from the planet via the portal in the Vault, he has apparently been disgraced and dismissed. Prince Telbri, 'the only son of King Tendol, and muse for Hikaru's disguise. '"Shiny Steve", a Colicoid-Design small walker droid originally used as an enforcer by Urunok. Reset by Hikaru to serve the party. ''Representative Trosoi, ''the Imperial Representative to Dac, murdered in front of Tira. Lord Tyronok, a Sith Lord presumed to be behind the events on Nar-Keri. Presumably Hikaru's Sith Master. Governor Urul Tandon, an infamous governor of the Outer Rim famed for crushing civil uprisings and wiping out criminal powers. The Nar-Keri Underworld '''''Bux Surri, head of the Cala Coalition. Killed during the chaos that engulfed the underworld diplomatic summit. Thulgul Nokod', ''the head of the Quarren Isolationist League. Killed during a diplomatic summit between the gangs. '''Chueq Vu', the head of the United Front, centered on moving past the racial divide. The only survivor of the diplomatic summit. Hirul Nashijar, the Nautolan leader of a protest and swoop gang movement, the Swooping Surturs. Mall Nargran, the Arcona head of the Surging Tides, a counter-extremist gang. Arlan Sangvhi, '''a cunning and treacherous Human leader of the Undercurrent, a violent extremist and slaver gang. The Munitions Vault ''Takapp, a Dashade Shadow Assassin released from the vault to attack the group, slain during the initial infiltration. Kyba, '''an Imperial scientist left behind by the group. ''Kavo, Tyronok's willing sacrifice to test his new device. Charros '''''Captain Pardash, the unfortunate Captain of a downed survey vessel, losing his life in the crash while getting a distress message out. Sergeant Waldren, a resolute Devaronian and the new commander of the crash survivors. Private Dukass, a Sullustan soldier. Unknown Planet [[Unknown Master|'Unknown Master']], '''presumed leader of the faction residing here. '''Commander Ruko, '''an arachnid Mandalorian in charge of training within the Munitions Vault, now resident in this fortress. '''Commandant Rotok, a Pureblood Sith trainer and overseer of the Training Ring. The Defector, an unknown alien being trapped in a cybernetic-stone body, currently being returned to his original form. Large Armoured Figure, a towering force user standing at least 7 1/2 feet tall. Used as an executioner by Rotok. Apprentices Gevos, a Zabraki and incredible duellist. Eddsan, a naive and brash Cyborg-Human Noka, '''a power-hungry and darkly confident Twi'lek. '''Vero'paw'ozi, a dominating and skilled Chiss. Galba Khibuso Otori, the Eternal Protector of the Galaxy's History, and Tira's father. The Sword of Stories, one of Khibuso's bodyguards. The Spear of Secrets, one of Khibuso's bodyguards. General Space Pash And Friends Pash, a former employee of Teemo the Hutt, who joined the Party in slaying him. 41-VEX, 'a combined protocol/medical droid encountered in Teemo's palace. 'Oskara, part of a trio with the droid and Pash who seem to also know the Wookiee. Lowhhrick, one of the many enslaved gladiators in Teemo's palace. Syric, a feline female gladiator. Bandarr, 'a feline male gladiator. '''1 Female Human, '''a formerly enslaved gladiator at Teemo's palace. Smeyator's Crew 'Archaprince Smeyator, '''an apparent hero of the Serpent's Coil and fellow prisoner. Since escaping prison, he's taken to the stars to reclaim his former crew. '''Torekka, a Wookiee Mechanic, rarely far from his oversized wrench. Resith, 'a Devaronian gunslinger. '''Chento Dahan, '''a Mandalorian mercenary. Historical Figures [[Queen Astraxha|'Queen Astraxha]], '''a legendary figure of Duros history. '''Linara, the first Extra-Solar Pilot of Duro. '''Makrinos, '''a Durosi historical figure '''King Maret, '''a Durosi historical figure '''Daratos Vesh, '''a figure of unknown relation to Dabrir Vesh. First heard of in the Duro Vaults, and briefly glimpsed during the fight with Drol'kar. '''Kandurga Besradii, '''the founder, builder and former owner of the Besradii Nova station. Category:Campaign